Two for Two
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Set after 'Meltdown' in series three where there are two Johns only one never dies and they are all reunited, only there is a mistery presence on the ship.


Farscape Fanfiction

Farscape Fanfiction

John Crichton/Aeryn Sun

John Crichton/OFC ('Marka')

Set somewhere after season three episode 'Meltdown' but as if 'Choice' had never happened. In other words; the John Crichton who lived upon Talyn with Aeryn never died. Instead he returns to Moya and finds that Moya's Crichton's life has taken an unexpected swing.

From hereon in; _the John who lived aboard Talyn will be called 'John' and the other one who lived on Moya will be called Crichton_.

CHAPTER ONE

JOHN'S POV (John Crichton of Talyn)

It was strange being on Moya again. He wished he could say that it felt like coming home but truthfully John was just as nervous as he was happy to be on Moya. Aeryn was his home now and they had agreed before coming back that they would go wherever they had to go together. No matter what. And of course it didn't help John that he knew this ship had been where John Crichton the second (or was he the first?) had been living here. In John's mind this was Crichton's home. However, it didn't stop him from finding his way to Crichton's quarters and dumping his stuff unceremoniously on the bed – he had to give them something to argue about after all.

Once he was in the familiar cell he looked around, noticing the changes Crichton had made to it – a thicker note book lay on the table, several new and strange weapons were hidden about the place including two pulse pistols and a rhakn blade which John had discovered on his travels could produce electric shocks when inserted; stop and start a heart. It was odd and disconcerting that it was in his own self's room – and for a moment John worried about the mental health of his companion. After all; Zhaan had died, he had gotten a glimpse of home, had been split into two people, and then Aeryn had abandoned him for his other self. Basically Crichton was not having a good year.

He wasn't worried – about that anyway – for long because he heard the click of a pulse pistol charging up and a seductive feminine voice from behind him. "You are not John Crichton." She said with certainty.

Slowly, and with his hands in the air, John turned around to face his attacker. It was a humanoid woman stood in the door way. Her eyes were completely black – they seemed to have no iris or maybe her pupils were blown. Drugs could also explain why she was claiming he was not who he knew himself to be. Her hair was a silken cap of lilac and her skin was pale, almost translucent, a pearl white. Other than that she appeared human, or Sebacian, excepting the silvery Celtic-like tattoos on her arms and exposed belly.

"Yes, I am." John said. The woman's eyes swirled misty grey with confusion and her hold on the gun wavered. She looked… hurt?

"No," she shook her head and bit down on her ruby red lip. "no, you aren't."

John took a step forward. "Yes, yes I am."

With another step forward – and her not shooting him – John gained in confidence. "You however… Who are you?" he asked, and her eyes flared electric blue with panic, hurt, and fear. She pressed her comm. Badge and took a few steps back so she was just outside the room. "John," she said into her comm., "John I need you down here – there is an imposter in you quarters." Her eyes flickered to his side where Winona was. "And he's armed."

CRICHTON'S POV (John Crichton of Moya)

It felt like walking into a trap and getting sucker punched in the gut. It was the only way Crichton could describe what happened to him when he walked unsuspectingly into the cargo bay to find Aeryn Sun unloading her prowler. She turned and saw him, "John," she said, giving him a warm smile. When she noticed that his clothes were not the leathers that John had been wearing but a tight dark blue t-shirt and trousers, her smile became strained and this time when she said his name. "Crichton."

He continued to watch her; love, lust, hate, betrayal, longing… all these emotions flashing across his face before he could stop them. "You're back." Crichton said, his voice cold.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You and… the other Crichton."

"Yes."

He carried on looking at her. A part of him was glad, so glad just to see her again, but another part of him was wishing this was just one of the many delusions he had had of her since she had left with his other self and Crais.

And then a voice came through the comms. "_John I need you down here – there is an imposter in you quarters. And he's armed._"

With one last longing loathing look, Crichton was running down the corridor.

PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
